thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
The Grinch
The Grinch is the titular main antagonist from the book and television special, How the Grinch Stole Christmas! And the main protagonist of its Film adaptation. He is the resident grouch of Whoville, living high above the Whos on Mount Crumpit with his dog Max—and usually watching them. The Grinch is a Who-hater (except for the ending of the special, where he changes character completely). The Grinch appeared in Seussical the Musical portrayed by Patrick Page. In 2000, Jim Carrey portrayed the Grinch in Dr. Seuss' How The Grinch Stole Christmas. ''In the 2018's CGI animated movie ''The Grinch, ''the Grinch was potrayed by Benedict Cumberbatch. He once hated Christmas and his heart used to be two sizes too small. The Grinch is second only to The Cat in the Hat in terms of popularity. Personality The Grinch is an unpleasant "Who-hating" grouch with a wicked temper, sour attitude, depressed judgment, and a heart about two sizes too small (the only exception to this is the end of ''How the Grinch Stole Christmas!, where he becomes whole-hearted and loving), and is always out to ruin something. In Grinch Night, he is shown to have been sadistic, chasing an endangered animal about while lashing his whip at it, which shocks even the Whos, who believed the creature would have some sort of immunity. In Grinch Night, the Grinch is far more menacing, and the Whos are shown to actively fear him. He comes down to Whoville only on holidays, which we see in two of the three TV specials, which are holiday-based. However, in How the Grinch Stole Christmas!, he is opposed to the holiday and comes down to sabotage it. In Grinch Night, he comes down to waltz around for Grinch Night to torment the town. Grinch Night, despite the title claiming it to be Halloween, appears to be a randomly occurring event signaled by the coming of the Sour Sweet Wind. This signals all the Whos to annually lock down their homes. The Grinch's only friend is his pet dog, Max, a big-eyed pooch who is loyal to his master despite the Grinch treating Max like a servant. Max also is an unwitting accompany in the Grinch's plots. The Grinch forces him to masquerade as a "reindeer" by attaching a crooked pair of antlers on his head and making Max pull the sleigh with all the Whos' Christmas goodies inside. He is seen to give up his evil reputation and actually become important (or more important) to Whoville. Live-Action Film In the live-action film, his behavior is more over-the-top. In the movie, he is portrayed as having a reputation similar to Bigfoot, although in his case, he is known to exist. This version of the Grinch also holds a grudge against the Mayor of Whoville, who had bullied him as a child in school and winning the heart of his childhood crush, Martha May Whovier.1 CGI Animated Film In the CGI animated film, The Grinch is slightly nicer - while still rude and mean to the citizens of Whoville - and has a soft spot for animals, especially Max. He believes that the Whos are all greedy and only think about themselves, which adds to his hatred of Christmas. While still a loner, this Grinch goes to Whoville to buy groceries, although he hates the town and its residents. He is also slightly clumsier than his original counterpart and after his inevitable change of heart, he is shown to be socially awkward around others, mostly because of his guilt and because his only companions were Max and a deer named Fred up to that point. Trivia * The 2018 version of The Grinch is the only version who isn't mean to his dog, Max. * The Grinch will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Meets The Grinch. * Gallery The_grinch.jpg|The Grinch with his dog, Max The_Grinch_(How_the_Grinch_Stole_Christmas_1966).jpg|The Grinch in the 1966 How the Grinch Stole Christmas special. 8.jpg|The Grinch in Halloween is Grinch Night. Drseuss_grinch_cat.jpg|The Grinch in Halloween is Grinch Night. images - 2019-12-27T224035.548.jpg|The Grinch with The Cat In The Hat how-the-grinch-stole-christmas-remake.jpg|The Grinch in the 2000 live-action film. The_Grinch_Illumination_render.png|The Grinch in the 2018 CGI film. Max_silences_the_Mirror_Evil_Grinch.jpg Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Males Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Misunderstood characters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Dr. Seuss characters Category:Childhood Friends Category:In-Love Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Arrogant characters Category:Selfish characters Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Characters who have their rage Category:Temperamental Characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Main Antagonist Category:Title characters Category:Whip-Users Category:Remorseful characters Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:False Antagonist Category:Characters who have a tragic past Category:Live-action characters Category:Villains Category:Crazy characters Category:Liars Category:Impostors Category:Forgivers Category:Singing characters Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Misfits Category:Neutral Good Category:Universal Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Alpha Category:Orphans Category:Tragic Villains Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Live Action Villain Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Life Savers Category:Bond Saver Category:Child Saver Category:Animal Saver Category:Multiple Saver Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Characters played by Benedict Cumberbatch Category:Characters who have a change of heart Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Characters played by Jim Carrey Category:Neutral Characters Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Remorseful Heroes